


Juuls

by Somethingaboutit



Series: The Raccoon and his Hegdehog [2]
Category: SKAM France
Genre: M/M, juuling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Lucas finds his Juul





	Juuls

   I found it! I thought I left it in Croatia turns out it was under my bed. You might be thinking, why was I looking under my bed? Well, I was cleaning up all the dirty tissues from Eliott and I then found my juul, and I’m very very happy. 

 

>   A knock on his bedroom door brought Lucas out of his thoughts. “Come in!” Thinking it was Mika, only to have it be his hot sexy boyfriend, Eliott. “Why are you on your floor?” He asked, walking to where the shorter boy was sitting. “I was cleaning up the tissues, and found this-“ Lucas explains, while holding up his juul. Eliott raises his brows,

  “Why do you have a juul?” He questions while pulling Lucas off the ground and onto the bed. “Because I wanna be cool” The younger boy responds in a ‘basic white girl’ voice. Making the older one laugh. Eliott pulls Lucas’ mouth onto his own, his hands pulling the smaller boys body on top of his. Lucas’ hand ends up in the older ones hair, while Eliotts hands end up cupping his boyfriends ass, as always. 

  Lucas hits his juul, blowing out a cloud of smoke, eyes feeling droopy while the feeling of lightness takes over his body. “How much nic is in that thing?”…”50? I think?”…”50! Baby that’s a lot”…”Oh really? Says who? Wikihow?” They laugh and Eliott gives his boyfriends behind a few pats. 

  “You really like my ass, huh?” Looking down at his boyfriend, hitting his juul again. “Very much, your old jeans hid it. I like your new jeans better” Eliott says, while rubbing his boyfriends cheek, kissing him again. “I like your dick but, I dont grab it all the time” Lucas shoots back, running his hand slowly down his boyfriends chest, teasingly. 

  “Why do you like my dick?”…”Why do you like my ass?”…”Because I can grab it and smack it, and fuck it. Its also attached to you”…”Your dick is big, fills me up, just how I like it” Lucas whispers in his boyfriends ear, feeling the older boy harden at the words he’s saying. 

  “Dont tease my like that” Eliott responds, while pulling his boyfriend even closer to him. “Oops” Lucas says, while kissing Eliott a few more times. “How do you say I love you in Croatian?”…”Volim te” Lucas responds, smiling. 

  “Volim te” Elliot says, Lucas responding “A je tebe” Meaning I love you too. “You missed it, last night one of Mikas hookups tried to fuck me” Lucas said-“WHAT?” Lucas laughed at his boyfriends response. “Yeah I walked in on them and he was about to leave when he said, ‘Whos the cutie with the fat ass?’ I of course rolled my eyes and flipped him off, but then Mika said, ‘my roommate whos underage and taken’ So this guy must’ve been twenty-one or something” Eliott interupted him to add, “Damn right you’re taken”-“I very much am, and the guy said, ‘So? Is that supposed to stop me?’ Then Mika kicked him out. It was hilarious” Eliott laughed at Mika and rubbed his hands over Lucas’ back. 

  “He’s a pedophile”…”And I’m a YouTube level one-hundred and I will send the police to his house on child pornography charges, and plant child pornography on his computer” The boys laugh, and laugh at Lucas’ comment. “Maybe I need to give you more hickeys, people still think you’re single” Eliott adds, “Non, people are just PEDOPHILES”

 


End file.
